Picture of a Friendship
by Amai-chan
Summary: Through an old photo of Juri and Shiori, the two girls discover memories can't always be what they seem.


picture of a friendship Hey,   
I'm here with another fic, focusing on Shiori and Juri. Many thanks and donuts to Ekaterinn for editing this and coming up with the title. ^^;;; Utena belongs to Chiho Saito and BePapas, but you already knew that. Or who knows, I could be Saito-san in disguise. ^_~

[Email me][1] or review if you want. I like mail. =D

Ja,   
Amai-chan

**Picture of a Friendship** ****

I have a picture from my childhood. It sits on my desk, encased in a gold frame lined with small roses. It lies face down on my desk, always face down.

****

Juri's curls flowed down her back like a waterfall as she pulled off her fencing mask. "Practice is over. See everyone tomorrow." As cries of "Sayonora Aruisgawa-sempai!" and "Ja ne!" came from the crowd of fellow fencers, Juri headed to the locker room.

"Juri." A figure was waiting at the entrance of the locker room.

"Shiori." Juri said, startled slightly at her abrupt arrival.

A smile formed on Shiori's face and she stared deeply into Juri's eyes. "Memories...hurt like thorns."

Juri was silent, not knowing what to say or what to think.

Shiori moved away from the doorway and began walking down the hallway. "Don't they?" She called as she walked off.

****

The picture is of me and my best friend. Actually, what was my best friend. She never was my friend at all. She just pitied me.

That's not what friendship's about.

****

"He is the sweetest guy!" And then with a blush, Hiromi added. "And his kisses are divine."

The group of girls giggled.

"Well," Shiori said. "Looks like you got yourself quite a catch."

Hiromi smiled. "Hey, I learned to fish from the master." She said as she placed her hand on Shiori's shoulder.

"That's what friends are for." Shiori said happily.

"I wouldn't know." Juri murmured softly to herself as she passed the group of girls.

Shiori turned around.

"What is it, Shiori-chan?" One of the girls asked.

"Nothing." She responded with a smile and a shrug. "Nothing at all."

****

Now you know why I don't like to look at that picture. I have real friends now.

I won't even try to reconcile with her.

****

"Dear Itaru,   
You are wonderful. Everything and anything about you is wonderful.   
From your hair to your kisses. You are wonderful and that is why   
I love..."   
Juri couldn't bear to read anymore. She folded the letter up and sighed.

"Hey Juri-san." Miki said as he approached. "What do you have there?"

"Just a letter." She responded as she slipped the letter into her pocket.

"Hmm...who is it from?" Miki asked.

"Someone dropped it." Juri said, starting to walk off. "I'm going to return to her."

Miki nodded and started off in the other direction. "Allright then. Hope you get the letter back to them. Sayonora."

Juri stopped and the sunlight reflected on her curls. "Me too."

****

My old best friend makes me so sick. She keeps a secret from the whole world. It's disgusting.

Maybe I should just throw that old picture away.

****

"Shiori?" Juri said as she knocked on the dorm's door. "I found something of yours. I want to return it." She knocked again. "Shiori?"

"She must not be home..." Juri said, placing her hand on the handle of the door. The door opened. "Wha..." Juri said as she looked in the room. "She normally locks her door..." She stepped inside and walked towards the desk.

"I guess I'll just leave it on her desk." She said, drawing the letter from her pocket.

****

Friends don't think like that of other friends.

It's gross.

****

"What are you doing?" Shiori said as she walked into her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Uh...Shiori...I was just returning something..." Juri said softly.

"And going through all my stuff. Juri, you..." Shiori said, her eyebrows arching.

"No. I wasn't! I wouldn't do that. I'm just returning something to you that you dropped." Juri explained.

Shiori looked at her skeptically. "Then return it."

Juri pulled the letter from her pants and handed it to Shiori.

"Oh my God!" Shiori fumed as she looked at the letter. "You're more disgusting than I thought! Not only do you go through people's stuff, you steal their love letters too!"

Juri's eyes widened and she bluntly responded. "I don't do that. I wouldn't do that. You dropped that letter."

Shiori growled and raised her hand. "You're horrible!" She yelled as her hand slapped against Juri's face.

Juri stumbled back in shock and fell on to Shiori's desk, causing the picture to fly from Shiori's desk on to the floor. The roses smashed and the picture frame lie in gold shards.

Juri gasped and quickly run to the picture frame, sweeping up the broken pieces into a pile and picking up the picture that the frame once held. "I'm sorry..." She looked down at the picture, her green eyes widened and she looked up at Shiori. "I can't believe you still have this." She said, holding up the picture of her and Shiori, standing arm in arm in front of the gates of Ohtori Academy.

Shiori stood in shock for a moment and then glared at Juri She moved forward and quickly grabbed the picture from Juri's hand. "Get out. Get out of here." She sneered.

Juri stood up and smiled slightly. "I thought that you have thrown that away by now..."

Shiori's eyes sharpened. "Get out."

"Shiori..."

"Get out."

Juri walked towards the door and stepped out into the hallway. "Shiori..." She said before closing the door.

"Get _out_."

Juri was gone and Shiori fell to the floor, cradling the picture against her chest.

****

Sometimes good memories are the only things that can keep bad memories away.

Like the picture....

**** 

   [1]: mailto:amai@suzaku.com



End file.
